


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms, more like crawling into a bed then sharing it but it still applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Scott doesn't say anything; he doesn't need to. He just takes off his shoes, then crawls into Stiles' bed, just like he used to when they were kids and one of them had a nightmare during one of their sleepovers.As soon as he's under the blanket, Stiles presses back a little, letting him know he's still awake as he inches closer to him without turning around. Scott can't help but smile at the familiarity of it, of having Stiles so close, being able to feel his heartbeat.It's different now that he's a werewolf, of course. This close to him, everything about Stiles is... heightened. His scent's much stronger, almost overwhelming, really. But in a good way. Scott never





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

Thunderstorms - or just storms in general, really - were never something Stiles was scared of. He was always that kid who would open the window as wide as he possibly could as soon as he saw a flash of lightning, watching excitedly as the sky lit up for just a second. The sound of thunder even made him laugh and try to lean further out the window, waiting in anticipation for the sky to turn blue or purple again, sometimes red. 

But then the Darach happens. And the Alpha pack. And the Nogitsune. 

He isn't exactly sure _when_ it happened, but sometime between all of the chaos, and terror, he started to hate thunderstorms. Now, he can't even stand loud noises that even remotely resemble thunder, and instead of watching the lightning turn the sky different colours for a split second, he pulls his blanket up further to cover his head to block it all out. 

Scott knows all of this; it wasn't too hard to figure out when he notices the way Stiles jumps when someone slams a door too hard, or when someone lets off fireworks. He doesn't ask Stiles about it, though. They all have some sort of trauma, those little things that send them spiraling back to those moments. The ones they don't talk about. 

It's not like Scott doesn't want to talk about everything that happened. He's afraid of bringing it up when Stiles won't even look him in the eye -- he won't look at any of them, hasn't since they got rid of the Nogitsune. Scott wants to be able to tell him that it wasn't his fault, he wants to have the right words to say that he doesn't blame him. That he shouldn't feel guilty every time he does look at any of them. 

But he just doesn't know how. 

At least Allison and Lydia have tried. More than once. Allison's tried to catch him alone, reassure him that she doesn't blame him for the oni stabbing her. It wasn't his fault, after all, and as she's tried to point out, she's still alive. And Lydia's tried to talk to him about... well, all of it. To tell him that he can't blame himself; they definitely don't. Especially not her, she knows what it's like to not be in control of herself.

But he doesn't listen. He actively avoids being left alone with any of them, and if they even try to bring it up when they're all there, he finds some excuse to leave. They're running out of options at this point.

The sound of thunder rolling overhead drags Scott's gaze to the window. A few seconds later and the sky lights up, then quickly dulls back down. Scott can't help but glance down at his phone, his mind immediately going to Stiles.

He wonders if he's okay. He's probably curled up in his bed right now, playing his tv as loud as he can get away with to try and block out the storm that sounds like it isn't planning on stopping anytime soon. 

That thought alone is enough to make Scott climb out of his bed, quickly slipping on a hoodie and his shoes. Then he's opening his window and carefully climbing out.

It's stupid and probably a terrible idea considering there's a literal storm going on right now, and he really shouldn't be going out in it. But he can't stand the thought of Stiles dealing with the storm alone. He needs to be with him.

This is one of those times where Scott really appreciates being a werewolf and having super speed. He makes it to Stiles house in what he's pretty sure has to be his fastest yet; he's also almost completely positive that if he hadn't been a werewolf, he would have most likely gotten struck by lightning on the way over.

It doesn't really register in his head that maybe this was a bad idea until after he's used the spare key Stiles gave him years ago to unlock the door, closed it as quietly as possible, locked it again, then began to make his way through the house. He's already outside Stiles' bedroom door by the time he begins to wonder if maybe he should leave. What if Stiles doesn't want him here? He has been trying to avoid him, after all. 

But then the thunder starts up again, and the scent of fear hits him, stronger than he was expecting. He knows he made the right decision, and he continues telling himself that as he opens the door and slips into Stiles' room, closing it again behind him. 

Just as he thought, Stiles is practically hidden from view, blanket pulled up to his shoulders and his back facing Scott as he seems to be watching the tv that's possibly a little louder than it should be for two in the morning. 

Scott doesn't say anything; he doesn't need to. He just takes off his shoes, then crawls into Stiles' bed, just like he used to when they were kids and one of them had a nightmare during one of their sleepovers.

As soon as he's under the blanket, Stiles presses back a little, letting him know he's still awake as he inches closer to him without turning around. Scott can't help but smile at the familiarity of it, of having Stiles so close, being able to feel his heartbeat.

It's different now that he's a werewolf, of course. This close to him, everything about Stiles is... heightened. His scent's much stronger, almost overwhelming, really. But in a good way. Scott never realised before how much he likes it.

Scott slips an arm over him, eyes finally moving to the tv as Stiles' hand brushes against his. "What are you watching?" he asks, voice unnecessarily quiet. Maybe a part of him is afraid that if he makes too much noise, Stiles is going to pull away from him and that's the last thing he wants right now.

Scott isn't sure he's going to get a response; Stiles doesn't exactly seem to be in a very talkative mood lately, especially when he's around Scott. But he surprises him, letting out a noise that resembles a quiet laugh.

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea," he admits, craning his neck a little bit to try and look at him. It doesn't really work, and Scott presses his face into Stiles' shoulder, smiling as Stiles just turns back to the tv. "Pretty sure it's some show about vampires, though." 

Just as he says it, the guy on the screen sinks his fangs into some girls neck, eyes turning red with dark veins underneath. 

Scott bites back a laugh of his own, "Definitely vampires."

"Yeah. What can I say?" Stiles brushes his fingers over the back of Scott's hand, before resting it on top of it. "I have a thing for supernatural creatures. Especially the ones with fangs." 

Scott's pretty glad that Stiles can't see his face right now, because by the way it's heating up at his simple comment, he's willing to guess he's blushing pretty obviously. He just brushes it off. 

He starts to say, "fangs aren't all that great," when he's cut off by the sound of thunder, loud and booming as it rolls overhead. For just a few seconds, he'd actually forgotten his reason for being here. 

Stiles flinches, and the glimpse of colour in the sky doesn't make things any better, only making him try to bury himself further under the blanket and press closer to Scott.

"It's okay," Scott says quietly, soothing him as he twines their fingers together. He runs his thumb over the back of Stiles' hand in soft little circles, not minding when Stiles pulls their hands up to his chest as if to keep him close. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Promise?" Stiles says, and Scott can't help but remember a conversation they had years ago, almost the exact same as this. 

Stiles had had a nightmare about a clown trying to kill him -- or recruit him, Scott can't quite remember, he just knows it was because they had watched IT earlier that day. He does remember Stiles waking him up by crawling into his bed, cuddling into him like Scott's doing now, and telling him about the nightmare.

Scott had simply hugged him and told him he was okay, and that no clowns were going to try and kill him because Scott wouldn't let them. He wasn't going anywhere. Stiles made him promise before quickly drifting back to sleep, curled up against Scott.

He smiles, even though Stiles can't see him. "I promise. Now, do you wanna watch the vampires or`do you wanna watch something else? Or...?" He trails off, wondering if Stiles is tired and just wants to sleep. 

Stiles hums in thought, trailing his fingers up and down the side of Scott's arm, his touch light and sending a shiver up Scott's spine. "Vampire's sound good," he decides after a few seconds. "Only because I think there's a werewolf in it somewhere as well." 

"Oh yeah?" Scott asks with a grin. "There's also a werewolf in your bed right now. Or is that one better?" Stiles snorts and he adds, "You planning on replacing me?" 

Scott doesn't have to be able to see Stiles' face to know that he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, totally. I mean, why wouldn't I want a werewolf in some show over one who sneaks into my bed like a cuddle ninja?" 

"A cuddle ninja?" 

 Stiles twists himself around enough to finally be able to look at Scott, rolling onto his other side, a grin spreading across his face. "Yep. That's what you are. You sneak into people's bed and cuddle them without even making a sound. Actually, you're a cuddle werewolf ninja, but that doesn't sound as good." 

Scott can't help but smile, and he just hopes his fondness and complete adoration isn't slipping through. 

"You're wrong." Stiles lifts his eyebrows at him, and Scott says, "I don't sneak into people's beds. Only yours." 

He knows that by saying that he might accidentally be revealing something he doesn't want to; not right now, anyway. But he took the risk, now watching Stiles for a reaction of some sort. 

Stiles just grins again, all goofy and teasing, "So, you're like my personal cuddle ninja then?" 

Scott laughs quietly, aware that it's probably nearing half two in the morning by now. "Yeah, sure. I'm your personal cuddle ninja, here to sneak into your bed whenever there's a storm." 

"Only when there's a storm?"

Scott doesn't miss the hint of hopefulness in his voice, or the slight glint in his eyes. He picks Stiles' hand back up to lace their fingers again, a soft smile pulling at his lips. 

"Whenever you want. Cuddle ninjas are on duty twenty-four-seven. So," he tries to keep his voice casual but fails, "You just text me and I'll come over." 

"Doesn't that sort of defeat the purpose of a cuddle ninja?" Stiles asks, and Scott knows he's just teasing at this point. "I mean, you're supposed to be all stealthy and sneaky, so, if I text you to ask you to come over, then really, you're not being a cuddle ninja because I know you're coming over and will be expecting it." 

Scott shakes his head but plays along anyway. "Okay, fine. I'll just show up at random without any warning. Sound good?" 

Stiles hums once again, more playful this time as he thinks about it. "I don't know. I kinda like the idea of a routine sort of thing, you know? Like, every night. You come here one night, I come over to yours the next. It just makes more sense." 

The rumble of thunder sounds again, making them both glance at the window next to them as it's followed by a flash of lightning. Stiles flinches again, but Scott's expecting it this time, and quickly jumps back into their conversation to distract him. 

"Every night? You sure you'd be up for that? I mean," his thumb strokes along Stiles' knuckle, gentle and calming, "don't you think it feels like a sort of... commitment? What about if you and Malia get back together?" He grins, "I don't think she'd appreciate you sneaking out just to come over to my house, or me crawling into bed with you guys." 

Even as he says it, his stomach twists, hoping for a certain answer. Maybe Stiles was joking and is going to tell him that now that he's brought up the reality of it. A little part of him hopes he wasn't.

But Stiles looks at him, features soft and content. "I've been committing the past thirteen years of my life to you. Pretty sure I can handle being in a bed with you every night." His eyes shift down to their hands, and in a much quieter voice, says, "Especially like this."

"Yeah?" Scott asks, glancing at Stiles' lips without really realising he's doing it. "I, uh - I think I could live with that. Doing this every night." Stiles' eyes flick up to meet his, searching his face for an answer to the silent question he seems to be asking. "Our parents might have something to say about us sneaking out every night, though." 

Stiles huffs out a laugh, licking his lips. "Yeah, it's like we're starcrossed lovers, only able to see each other in secret." Scott's heart skips many beats. "Guess it's a good thing our parents work twelve-hour shifts and are used to us sneaking out to see each other." He pauses, then shrugs, "even if they weren't, I'd still do it." 

Scott rolls his eyes and grins, "Of course you would. You basically already do; I think your dad just gave up on trying to tell you off for it since you keep doing it anyway." 

"It's worth it to see you, though." 

"Okay, now we do sound like starcrossed lovers." 

Stiles lifts his eyebrows at him, his voice a little hesitant as he asks, "Would that be so bad?" 

Scott's pretty sure his heart stops. Then it starts up again, ten times faster than before as he just looks at Stiles, trying to work out if he's being serious. There was no jump in his heartbeat, no telltale sign of him joking. 

"Being starcrossed lovers? Yeah, I think that would be pretty bad," Scott says, and quickly presses on before Stiles can get the wrong idea. "Starcrossed lovers never end up together. Something's always trying to break them apart. Like Romeo and Juliet. Wouldn't you rather a simple, happy relationship where you don't have to worry about that kind of thing? About being forced apart?" 

As he says it, he can't help but think that that's never going to be possible. For either of them. Maybe Stiles can get away from it all someday; leave Beacon Hills, leave behind the supernatural world and just live a normal life with someone he loves. But Scott knows the chances of Stiles doing that are slim, practically nonexistent. He would never leave everyone he cares about behind and everyone knows it.

And Stiles confirms that. "Dude, come on. 'Simple' isn't exactly a word I'd use to describe our lives, and it's highly doubtful that it's ever going to be, especially when it comes to relationships. And yeah, okay - so, maybe _starcrossed lovers_ is a little dramatic. But... what about just a relationship? 

"It's never gonna be simple or easy when it comes to us, obviously," he says, rolling his eyes. Scott can smell his nervousness, his hesitation, feel it against his skin at every part that Stiles is touching. "But it doesn't have to be. Scott, I would rather endure the most stressful, dangerous, and frankly, _insane_ , situations if it meant being with you, than have some _simple_ relationship with someone that I-" 

"Hold on," Scott finally cuts him off, his eyebrows drawing together as the reality of Stiles' words sink in. "Are you asking me out?" 

Stiles comes to a complete halt, lips parted as the words he had been about to say clearly get stuck in his throat. He blinks, tongue wetting his lips, and it's clear that they're both just as surprised as each other.

"I... Yeah, I think I am?" he finally says, although it comes out as more of a question, uncertain.

Scott raises his eyebrows, at a loss for words as his heart races in his chest. Stiles is trying to ask him out. In a very confusing way, but still. And everything he said. Scott doesn't know whether this is real or some sort of dream.

When he looks at Stiles, he catches him staring at him -- not expectantly, more like he wants to know what Scott's thinking. Then the scent of worry and anxiety mixing together catches Scott's attention, and somehow it's only just occurring to him that Stiles might take his silence the wrong way. 

"Did you mean it?" he asks before he can think. 

Stiles pauses, but Scott can tell it's not because he isn't sure. He can hear the jump in his heartbeat and he knows that Stiles is wondering whether to be truthful or not. 

"Everything you said," Scott presses on, voice soft and, going against all of his better judgment, hopeful. "About us. Wanting a relationship even if it isn't easy or simple. Did you mean all of that?"

He waits, watching Stiles for anything that might give him some sort of hint and trying not to get distracted by his lip slipping between his teeth, or the feel of their fingers still laced together, fitting together perfectly, or the way his chest rises as he inhales. 

"Yeah," he breathes out. "I meant it. Every word." He lifts his gaze back up to Scott's face, eyes going back and forth, searching as he continues, "I love you. Like, I'm in love with you, not just as my best friend. And I would definitely rather be with you than... someone who isn't you." 

"You would?" Scott asks quietly, because even after hearing it from Stiles, he still can't believe this is real. He won't let himself in fear of it turning out to all just be a joke, even though he knows, deep down, it's not. Stiles wouldn't do that.

Stiles is less hesitant this time, more confident, more certain of himself. "I would, yeah." His eyes flick down and it barely registers in Scott's head that he's looking at his lips before he meets his eyes again. "Scott, you're the only person that I want. And... I totally get it if you don't feel the same way, but I just - I had to tell you." 

Scott can only look at him, shaking his head as he notices how much closer they seem to have to have gotten without him realising. "Stiles, I love you. I have for years." 

Stiles raises his eyebrows but it's more of a halfhearted response. Scott notices the way he slowly begins to lean in, his lips tugging up at the corners. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Scott says, the words barely a whisper. 

Then they're both moving in, meeting halfway. All of their hesitation, their tentativeness, their doubts - it all disappears as their lips press together, and the only thing Scott can think about is how perfect it all feels. Like this was always meant to happen. 

He can feel Stiles smiling into the kiss when Scott tries to deepen it, pressing forward a little more. A wave of pure happiness radiates off of him, seeping into Scott with such warmth.

It hits him. Stiles really is as happy about this as he is; they've both been waiting years for this moment, the one they never thought was really going to happen. Now it's here, and neither of them can really believe it's happening.

And then they're reminded of how they ended up here at all as the sound of thunder startles them. They very nearly hit their heads with how much they jump, and Scott actually does bump his chin against Stiles' jaw. Neither of them notices the flash of lightning as Stiles makes a noise that's a mix between an 'ow' and a snort, which sets Scott off, quiet laughter filling the room as Stiles joins in a second later. 

Scott leans his head forward, resting it against Stiles' shoulder as he continues to laugh. "That's just our luck," he breathes out, his voice slightly muffled.

Stiles makes a noise of agreement as his laughter slowly begins to die down. "Yeah, typical. Just when we're in the middle of a moment, the storm's just gotta come along and interrupt." He shrugs as Scott lifts his head, shifting back to his original position. "At least it's not supernatural... I hope." 

Scott's stomach twist at the quietness of Stiles' voice, the hint of fear that seeped into that last sentence. 

"We would know if it was," Scott assures him. "It's just a normal storm. There's nothing to worry about, I promise." He glances behind Stiles at the tv, only just becoming aware of the lack of background noise. "Guess the vampire's got bored of waiting for us to pay attention to them." 

Stiles twists himself around enough to spot the words "Are you still watching 'The Vampire Diaries'?" displayed on the screen. "They were boring anyway," he decides as he settles back on the pillows, grabbing the controller.

"Does that mean you don't want to keep watching it?" 

"Oh no, I do, I'm pressing play," he says, hitting 'continue watching' before dropping it back onto the bed. He looks at Scott, lifting his eyebrows a little. "So, are you... staying? I mean, it's cool if you do have to leave -- school tomorrow and all. But I very much want you to stay, so-" 

"I'm staying," Scott says with a smile. "I said I wasn't going anywhere, and I'm not." 

Stiles pauses, eyes softening with a fondness that seems to be reserved only for him. He leans in, twisted at a slightly awkward angle, but manages to pull Scott into a kiss that's surprisingly gentle and sweet. Then he rolls back over onto his side to face the tv, pulling the blanket back up a little as he makes himself comfortable again. 

Scott can only smile as he slips his arm back over him, just like before, and Stiles takes his hand without hesitation, pulling it close to him. As the episode of The Vampire Diaries starts, Scott cuddles closer to Stiles, and he finds himself once again thinking that it's all just so perfect. 

So, maybe the storm isn't so great. Or everything that happened barely three weeks ago. But right now, none of that really matters. The steady rhythm of Stiles' heartbeat, the scent of contentment, and his fingers softly trailing over Scott's arm is all he wants to think about right now. Stiles is all he needs, and in this moment, he's all that matters to Scott.


End file.
